


Her

by yourhomewrecker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Love, Madly In Love, Unriquited Love, just some feelings being poured out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhomewrecker/pseuds/yourhomewrecker
Summary: "He had told her, and warned her, several times: “you can’t fall in love with me”, but he never warned himself: you should NOT fall in love with her."And now he is, what is he gonna do?





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I just really hope you guys enjoy it! feedback would be really appreciated.  
> thanks, good read!

_Her_

He was fucked up. There was no turning back. He had gotten himself into a mess, he didn’t even know it was possible to. He had been stupid, he had been selfish, he underestimated her. He underestimated her power.

He had told her, and warned her, several times: _“you can’t fall in love with me”_ , but he never warned himself: you should _NOT_ fall in love with her. It was never something that crossed his mind, not him. Someone with such a long history, so many girlfriends, so many hook-ups, so many dates; it wasn’t her that would sweep him off his feet. She was so... ordinary. Common. Not someone that would instantly draw your attention. Just another person, wandering around this world. Or so he thought.

She was just like and old book. Not an interesting cover, nothing screaming “read me now!”, nothing fancy. But once you open the book, and you start reading it, you just can’t stop. She was fascinating, and interesting. Before her he never thought people could be that interesting, especially women. Maybe with was his companies, or maybe was that little bit of sexism he knew still inhabited his body, or maybe he was just surrounded by really shallow people. Nevertheless, he just couldn’t stop reading her, and paying attention to the tiny things she did; like how she would pull her earlobe whenever she was nervous, that’s how he knew he had to interfere, to make her feel better. Or how she would unceasingly bite her bottom lip whenever she was anxious or excited about something. Or just how she would avoid eye contact when he made her blush about something. That was when he most wanted to look at her face, tell her how much he liked and appreciated her just using his eyes.

He learned about her introversion. And he learned how to deal with it. He understood that there were moments where she just couldn’t be around people, and that she needed her space. He understood that there were days where only his company would be more than overwhelming to deal with, and days where she could just chat with the whole world. He learned about all this, he learned how to respect, and how to deal with all of this, and that only made her a more interesting person, someone worthy to just... keep digging and digging.

She had so many layers he thought they would never end. Whenever he thought he had learnt everything about her, she would show up with a new hidden talent, a new habit, a new fact about herself or just another crazy story he couldn’t believe it had happened with her. And that was _fascinating_. At first, he would have thought that someone with that many layers and that many things about herself would be boring, always having to discover something new about the person you live with, never fully knowing the someone right next to you. Because truth be told, he wasn’t that much of a reader after all. But with her it was just... addicting. He couldn’t stop reading her and he couldn’t wait to find something else about her. She had made him an avid reader without having to touch a single book.

And the craziest thing of it all was that she didn’t notice. She didn’t know she had that much power and that she was that big. It was like he said before, she looked ordinary, she looked simple, and she believed that to her core. She truly believed she was nothing more than a regular girl, with regular dreams and a regular life. But she wasn’t. She was extraordinary, remarkable even. She didn’t know how much power she held inside her and that was something that drove him nuts. There was a girl out there, with the power to shatter as many hearts as she liked, believing she was less than nothing. How could that even be possible? How could people not notice the goddess that was standing in front of them and walking among them for all these years?

How could him not notice her, for all these years? He knew he was dumb, but he didn’t know he was _that_ dumb. He spent years of his life wasting his time with shallow people and frivolous girls, when the most important person in this world was right by his side, calling him a friend and watching him fuck his life up like someone watches a really boring movie. She didn’t make _an_ _entrance_ in his life, she didn’t steal his heart and attention and made him only think about her after they met. She was always there, just another supporting role in the story of his life. How could he be so dumb? He was so dumb that he didn’t realize when she had penetrated his life, when she stopped being a supporting character and became the main character of his story. Bigger than himself. He didn’t matter anymore. She did.

And it was only after she became the main part of his life that he realized he was the most stupid man in the face of earth. How could he ever think _that_ girl was ordinary? She wasn’t just fascinating, she was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous, if he may. Just every single part of her was meticulously drawn. Her lips, her eyes, her smile, her hair, her curves, her whole body was a masterpiece and he just couldn’t believe it people were missing all that. Well, in parts he loved it, in that way he could have her all to himself. He was the only one that would have her body and he would be the only one that would make her scream in utter joy.

She was the most intense dream he ever had. She was the most intense person he had ever met. She was the rain, she was the sunshine and she was the rainbow. She was everything at every time. Like the rain, she could be soft and constant, perfect to just curl in bed and relax. But she could be violent and rough, just enough to show that she was strong and she wasn’t going to back out. Like the sun, she was warm and nice, also perfect to go outside and live your best life. And just like the rainbow she could be colorful, she could be one color and she could all colors. She was everyone’s dream.

But he wasn’t. He was dumb, and he was really idiot. He was so focused telling her with all the strength he had _“you can’t’ falling in love with me”_ , that he didn’t listen to the part where she said _“I don’t belong to anyone_ ”. And she didn’t. She wasn’t giving herself to him, she was just letting him uncover all she was hiding behind her regular girl mask. All she did was share her incredible personality with him, but he didn’t notice, he should’ve noticed. So, he fell in love with her. Well, how could him not? She was perfect, she was a dream come truth, she was the thing people only read about in books.

But the only thing, the rain, the sunshine and the rainbow have in common is that: they don’t last forever. And neither did she. Like a cancer she had penetrated his life slowly and taken his world all to herself. Before her he was sure he knew how love felt like, he had so many girlfriends in his life and he was sure he had loved all of them. But he didn’t. But how could he know? How would he know that love was the taste of her lips? How could he know love was the sound of her voice? There was no way he could’ve known. He was madly, deeply, crazily in love with a girl that was gone already. Because she was right, she didn’t belong to anyone, and she never would. And as painful as it was learning that lesson, he learned that you can keep an old book in your shelf, you can’t keep classic literature to yourself. It must be shared. And just like an old book her stories would rip the concept of time. Like an old book she was... _timeless_.


End file.
